C'était écrit
by Furieuse
Summary: Post 5*18. Un Tony désespéré dans une ville qu'il va devoir quitter. Une dure remise en question après un drame. Vers qui se tourner lorsque le monde s'écroule et que vous vous en sentez responsable ? Vers celui qui vous a toujours soutenu. Ce doit être ça la famille... JOYEUX ANNIVERSAIRE PLINE 84!


_Hey tout le monde ! ^^_

_Pline, joyeux anniversaire ! Profite de ta journée, profite de ton année, et continue ta route vers ton avenir… plein de bonnes choses pour toi en ce jour si particulier !_

_Au début je voulais écrire quelque chose de fun… Mais je crois que je ne sais pas faire ! Je suis partie sur un truc grave et le ton est resté… ^^ J'espère que ça te plaira quand même ! C'est le premier Tibbs que j'écris…_

_Post 5*18 !_

_Disclaimer : NCIS ne m'appartient pas (et s'il m'appartenait vous auriez été embauché en tant que scénaristes… sachez-le ! ) )_

_Et, petit OS écrit avec Second Souffle de Scylla (ce qui explique aussi le ton dramatique de cet OS)…^^ (je ne sais pas pourquoi je m'acharne à écrire le nom des chansons que j'écoute quand j'écris… j'ai toujours pas réussi à vous convertir à mon bon vieux rap français… ) )_

_Bonne lecture !_

* * *

C'était écrit.

* * *

Perdu.

Tony était perdu.

Au milieu de toutes sortes de souffrances. De tourments. De douleurs.

Au milieu de ce bar de Washington, son verre de Whisky à la main.

Au milieu de cette ville qu'il ne reverrait pas avant un long moment.

Lentement, il porta son verre à sa bouche.

Est-ce qu'il absorbait assez d'alcool ce soir, et qu'il oubliait de se présenter devant l'USS Ronald Reagan demain, il pourrait réintégrer l'équipe du NCIS ?

Il secoua la tête en songeant à ce qu'il venait de penser.

Il imagina un instant le slap de Gibbs et le regard de Ziva s'ils avaient été là.

_S'ils avaient été là. _

Si Tony n'avait pas été un DiNozzo, il aurait pleuré. Mais il avait appris que pleurer ne servait à rien.

Il songea à ce qu'il s'était passé il y a quelques heures.

A ce qu'il se serait passé s'il n'avait pas échoué dans son travail d'agent du NCIS.

Oh oui, il s'en voulait.

Terriblement même.

D'empêcher McGee d'aller sur le terrain.

D'imposer à Gibbs une nouvelle équipe.

D'obliger Ziva à reprendre son jeu macabre avec la mort.

Pour lui, c'était différent. Il avait failli. Ce qu'il lui arrivait été peut-être juste.

Tellement plus que pour eux.

Il revoyait le Directeur Vance annoncé à leur famille leur séparation.

Il revoyait le regard de Ziva vers Gibbs lorsqu'elle avait appris qu'elle retournait au Mossad.

Il revoyait le regard de McGee lorsqu'il avait été envoyé en cybercriminalité.

Celui de Gibbs. Intense, froid, menaçant.

Tony bu rapidement le fond de son verre.

C'était de sa faute si tout le monde était dispersé. Il aurait du les voir une dernière fois avant de partir. Lui aussi.

Avait-il seulement la force de voir McGee le visage décomposé ?

De voir Ziva en train de faire ses cartons. Peut-être pour ne plus jamais revenir.

De voir Abby.

Non. Il n'en avait pas la force.

Pas la force d'affronter le regard de ceux qu'il obligeait à partir.

Trop de remords. Trop de regrets. Trop de non-dits.

Restait Gibbs.

Le chef, le Patron, le Boss. Le père.

Gibbs.

Tony se leva brusquement, abandonnant le bar et les boissons.

Il se dirigea vers sa voiture, en direction de la maison de celui qui avait toujours était là pour lui.

Comme pour toute l'équipe…

.

C'était une douleur lancinante, une souffrance toujours présente.

Il avait l'impression d'avoir tout eut. D'avoir été heureux. D'avoir du l'être.

Mais, alors qu'il avait la possibilité que ce bonheur pérennise, il avait échoué.

Et, sort et destin cruel, il venait de tout perdre.

Il aurait du écouter Ziva.

Et si, Ziva ne revenait pas de l'une des missions du Mossad, il se sentirait éternellement coupable.

Elle n'était pas encore partie. Tout le monde était encore là, d'ailleurs. Mais tout de même.

C'était trop pour tout le monde.

Ils auraient pu se voir encore un dernier soir, ici, à Washington.

Oui, mais personne n'avait l'envie de passer une soirée d'adieu. Alors, chacun était reparti dans son coin, en ruminant sa souffrance.

Tony se laissa tomber derrière son volant.

Les constats qu'il faisait seconde après seconde avait un gout amer.

L'amertume de n'avoir pas su profité quand il était temps. La nostalgie avant l'heure.

Il ferma les yeux, laissant sa tête se poser contre l'appui tête.

Il expira lentement.

Bien sur qu'il aurait du mieux faire. Comme souvent d'ailleurs.

Mais savoir qu'aujourd'hui l'ensemble de sa famille souffrait d'une double peine à cause de lui, c'était trop.

Il avait beau tenté de reprendre contenance.

Il avait beau de regarder la vie avec une sorte d'ironie qu'il utilisait tout le temps mais en qui il ne croyait plus.

Il avait beau tenter de se convaincre que ce qui avait était écrit par la main de maître du destin était irrémédiable.

Rien, non rien, ne réussissait à alléger le fardeau qu'il portait.

Il devait réapprendre à vivre. Avec sa culpabilité nouvelle.

Il devait redevenir le Tony DiNozzo qu'il aimait.

Parce qu'il devait se reconnaitre en lui.

Alors, il observa la rue sombre et démarra sa voiture.

.

Il savait que sa maison serait ouverte comme les trois cent soixante quatre jours précédents, et comme les trois cent soixante cinq jours suivants.

Il savait qu'il le trouverait dans sa cave.

Il savait que l'odeur du bois et du bourbon le réconforterait.

C'était son point d'attache, son point d'ancrage. Son ancre. Marine, comme le marin qu'il avait été. Et qu'il resterait toujours. Gibbs.

C'était sa certitude dans ce monde qui tournait sans qu'il s'en aperçoive vraiment depuis quelques jours.

Le jour avait la même saveur que la nuit.

La nuit était semblable au jour.

Il vivait au milieu d'un immense brouillard. Un peu comme si ses larmes étaient devenues buée dans la chaleur atroce des Enfers.

.

Lentement, il quitta l'habitacle de sa Mustang, en direction de la porte de Gibbs.

Comme il s'y attendait, c'était ouvert.

Alors, il poussa la porte.

Alors, comme il l'avait prévu, il se dirigea vers la cave.

Tony jeta un coup d'œil vers la construction qui avait bien évoluée depuis la dernière fois qu'il était venu.

En contrebas, Gibbs avait revêtu un vieux tee-shirt, et lentement, il ponçait le bois.

Il le modelait comme il avait façonné son équipe. Avec un amour caché son ses manières bourrues.

C'était un modèle.

L'image d'un père pour Ziva.

Peut-être pour lui aussi.

Il n'en savait rien et c'était peut-être mieux ainsi.

Il avait déjà un père. Peu présent, mais là quand il fallait.

« Tu comptes rester longtemps à me regarder du haut des escaliers, DiNozzo ! »

Le plus jeune sursauta.

« Comment tu sais que j'étais là ? lâcha-t-il en descendant les marches. »

Gibbs le regarda en laissant un léger sourire flotter sur ses lèvres, avant de se reconcentrer sur le bois.

« J'oubliais, le Marin que tu es sais tout ce qu'il se passe, c'est vrai ! »

Cette fois le sourire du chef d'Equipe se fit plus grand. Il haussa les épaules, alors que Tony s'asseyait sur la dernière marche.

Un long silence se fit entre les deux hommes.

Un silence agréable. Pas un de ses silences de gêne.

Non, ils étaient bien tous les deux, au chaud dans la cave du plus âgé.

Ce fut Tony qui rompit le silence.

« Je m'en veux tellement, Gibbs…

-Je sais.

-Non, tu sais pas ! si j'avais fait correctement mon travail, ça ne serait que la fin de la semaine ! Pas la fin de… Tony hésita sur les mots à employer. La fin de tout, conclut-il sombrement. »

Gibbs resta un long moment à regarder celui qu'il considérait comme son fils.

Il vida un pot de vis et servi une rasade de Bourbon dedans. Puis, il s'approcha de la dernière marche de son escalier.

Il tendit le verre vers Tony, en attendant que celui-ci daigne lever les yeux dans sa direction.

DiNozzo attrapa le verre sans regarder celui qui le lui tendait.

Puis, ayant bu une partie du verre improvisé, il se décida enfin à affronter le regard océan de Gibbs.

« Tu n'y es pour rien Tony… Ce qui était écrit devait être fait.

-J'aurais du empêcher que ce soit écrit, Patron !

-Rien ni personne n'aurait pu changer cela… Personne ne t'en veut… Pardonne-toi à toi-même, DiNozzo. »

Lentement, Tony acquiesça et but le fond du verre de Bourbon.

Il avait toujours était admiratif de la capacité de Gibbs à lire dans les gens.

Lui ne faisait pas exception.

Alors seulement, il reprit conscience du temps qui s'écoulait, de la vie qui l'attendait, de tous ce qu'il devait encore faire avant de partir.

_Partir_.

Il n'aimait pas le mot. Il avait l'impression de mentir à l'Equipe. De les trahir, une nouvelle fois.

Doucement, il se leva et se retourna vers les escaliers.

Quand il le faut…

.

Il se retourna vers Gibbs. Une dernière fois, peut-être.

L'homme aux cheveux grisonnant, toujours droit et fier. Même si Vance lui avait enlevé sa famille.

Dans son regard bleu océan, Tony trouva le courage d'avancer.

Alors, il se retourna vers la porte.

Les yeux de Gibbs lui disaient « aie confiance ».

Alors, il avait confiance.

Il savait que l'équipe redeviendrait elle-même et entière dans quelques temps.

Il était juste question de temps.

Qu'importe. Tony avait confiance.

* * *

_Voilà ! Verdict pour cette relation que je n'écris pas souvent ?_

_Pline, certains te diront qu'après 18 ans tu ne grandis plus, mais tu vieillis ne les écoute pas. A tout âge on grandit, on évolue et on appréhende différemment les événements Finalement, on gagne en Sagesse, et la Sagesse ce doit être la seule chose que l'on doit s'appliquer à chercher… JOYEUX ANNIVERSAIRE, poursuit ta route dans le long et tortueux chemin de la Vie, en commençant par profiter de ce premier jour ! ;)_


End file.
